My six brothers and me
by Hermiones Quill 94
Summary: No one ever asked Ginny what it was like to grow up with six older brothers.  What was it like for her?  Insight into Ginny Weasley's head.  Read and Review, please xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is a short insight into the mind of Ginny Weasley. In this she's eleven, so her outlook is a little simpler, but it's the emotions I wanted to share with you.**

**My Six Brothers and me:**

**Ginny point of view (aged eleven):**

It's always been tough being the youngest of seven children, but what's even harder is being the only girl. But then again, it's probably part of what has made me what I am today.

Sometimes when I was growing up I yearned for another girl to brush my dolls' hair with me, or to play dress up or just to talk to about all the girly stuff. Then again, I soon grew out of the girly games.

People tell me I'm tough. Others rarely see me cry. I guess that's another thing that's come from having six older brothers – you can't be weak. You can't let them see that they've got to you.

Don't get me wrong. I love every single one of my brothers!

Bill is really cool with his long ponytail. He's talking about getting an earring and I think that would be awesome, but mum's obviously against it. He's already left Hogwarts and he works for Gringotts bank now – he's a curse breaker. I love Bill; he's always been the more adult one who looks out for me.

Charlie's always been distant, but I guess that's the age gap. We can't help that. He's left Hogwarts too. I really felt for him when he failed his apparation test the first time around. Charlie's really smart, actually. He loves animals and when I was young and found poorly garden gnomes or baby owls, he'd always help me take care of them.

Percy's the next oldest. No offence to him, but he's actually the brother I like least. He's always too busy with schoolwork to talk to me. He's head boy, which has made him really pompous.

Next are the twins. They're hilarious. I can always count on them to cheer me up when I'm sad. They do the funniest things. Fred's the more outgoing, while George is the secret brains of the operations. I know their biggest secret. They want to run a joke shop later on in life, but mum would go sparky! They're doing their OWLs this year, but they're not really that bothered. There was one time, when I was about four, when they turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider. Ron didn't like it much and I think that's why he's scared of spiders.

Finally Ron. Ron's the one I'm closest to in age, but also the one I love the most, even though I'm not meant to have favourites. Ron's funny, but he never means to be. He's the one who gets the most stick from the twins, because he's the youngest boy, probably. Ron's kind to me, but always over protective.

I love all my brothers, but being the youngest of seven's tough.

I'm always the one who's left out when they go to the orchard to play Quidditch; no one asks me if I want to come. I spend a lot of time with mum, learning how to cook, garden and how to catch the twins doing anything wrong.

Ron's new best friend is Harry Potter. He came over in the summer after Ron, Fred and George went on a rescue mission. I knew they'd gone, just not where, because I heard Ron stub his toe right outside my door and curse and then saw them take the car. That was a scary time when mum woke up.

I like Harry. He's brave and daring and a true Gryffindor, but he's Ron's friend. I don't think he'll ever notice me because of all my brothers.

Ron's other friend is Hermione Granger. He didn't like her until the three of them tackled a mountain troll. Mum nearly fainted when she heard about it. I love Hermione and wish that she were my sister. She acts like the older sister I never had. She's bossy like Percy, but kind and funny too. She's really smart and helps me, secretly I might add – Ron would get jealous, with my homework.

This is my first year at Hogwarts. I was really excited to be coming here and I was really excited when I got here. I was nervous too. Then I was sorted and what the sorting hat said just about sums up my future "Another Weasley, hey?" Everyone knows my family, even a hat.

If I do anything amazing, then it won't get noticed. My older brothers have already done the things like "head boy" and "prefect" so if I do it, then it's nothing special. I know Ron feels the same way. Even if I became Quidditch captain I doubt anyone would really notice. Percy got twelve OWLs only a short time ago. I'm smart, but I doubt I'm that smart.

I don't really have anything over my brothers except my gender. That's the one thing I do have; I'm a girl. Mum always wanted a girl and here I am, so I won't be completely ignored.

Every time a teacher comes to my name in the register it's always something like, "Oh, Weasley? I taught your brother!" "Which one?" I have to ask. Either that or it's "Miss Weasley? Well you're the first miss Weasley I've had." I wish I weren't so overlooked sometimes.

But then again, I love having a big family – you're never lonely at least. Everything's always noisy and a lot of fun.

However, I wish I didn't have to get second hand things. I know Ron hates it too, especially with Harry having so much money. Then again, Harry really sensitive with the money issue. I'm sure he'd share all the money he has if we'd accept because he's really generous. Percy got a new owl, recently. I was really jealous. In Diagon Alley, Mr Malfoy made fun of me because I had second hand books in a second hand cauldron. I wish I could get new things every once in a while.

There are downsides and upsides to such a large family and being the only girl. I suppose one day I'll appreciate it a bit more, like if I get on the Quidditch team. I love my brothers and despite it being a pain sometime, there's not a thing that I would change.

Well, except maybe one thing. The hair.

**REVIEW!**


	2. UPDATE

HEY GUYS...JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW, MY PEN NAME HAS CHANGED...I AM NOW HermionesQuill94. Thanks :)

~ Hermione at heart 94/ Hermiones Quill 94

P.S. Sorry I have been absent from the fanfiction world, but I'm up to my neck in school, exams and other...stuff...yeah...but will be back in about 2 months, hopefully to stay! PLUS, I now have a twitter dedicated to my writings, so if you want to follow me on there so you can be kept up to date on what's going on with my drabbles, then go ahead: Name is EleanorStringer name is Eleanor Stringer (oh the creativity)

HQ94


	3. AN

**ATTENTION:**

is "purging" their database of stories. Any stories with song lyrics, violence or graphic descriptions will be removed and lost forever.

If you're against this, please sign the petition below:

The link is www . change (dot org) / petitions/ fanfiction-net -stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net?utm_campaign= friend_inviter_modal&utm_medium=facebook&utm_source= share_petition (no spaces)

And share it with your friends, readers, favourite authors etc.

**Thank you**

~ Hermione's Quill 94


End file.
